Bonding
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Tiga kata sederhana dari Shikamaru untuk Temari yang berani bertindak seenaknya padanya, "Cari pacar sana."/Warning inside.


"Shikamaru."

Pemuda pemilik nama menoleh. Mata hitamnya menangkap satu sosok pirang berkuncir empat yang dihafalnya di luar kepala sebagai sosok yang baru memanggilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ruang himpro." Shikamaru menyahut malas. Netranya mengikuti sang gadis yang berderap ke sisinya. "Aku ingin menumpang sebentar untuk menyelesaikan tugas esai."

Temari sadar kalimat terakhir merupakan pernyataan implisit bahwa pemuda itu tidak ingin diganggu, namun Temari memilih berkeras kepala. "Aku ikut." Ia segera mengimbuhkan, "Aku tidak akan berisik, aku janji."

Shikamaru juga sadar pada kekeraskepalaan sulung Sabaku di sisi. Pada akhirnya, ia membiarkan saja sang gadis mengikutinya.

.

.

.

 **Bonding**

 **Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

ShikaTema. T. Friendship, Romance.

[ _I gain **no material profit** , though the **story** **is** originally **mine**_. Dibuat hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat pribadi. Selamat membaca.]

 **Warning** : OOC, mungkin. Missed-typo juga, mungkin. T-rated untuk selintas penjelasan ranah psikologi yang mungkin agak mbingungin u.u

.

 **Summary** : Tiga kata sederhana dari Shikamaru untuk Temari yang berani bertindak seenaknya padanya, "Cari pacar sana."

.

.

.

Pemuda itu agak tersentak merasakan sebuah beban di punggung. Ia baru akan menegapkan punggung untuk menjatuhkan apa pun itu barang yang mendadak membebani kala sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Ummm … aku menumpang sebentar, Nara."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Menggeliat sedikit demi usaha menyamankan posisi tanpa mengganggu kenyamanan sosok di punggungnya. "Terserah kaulah."

Temari hanya menyandar. Duduk dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan menumpukan sisi kanan tubuh pada sang pemuda yang memunggunginya.

"Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Menyandar seperti ini."

Shikamaru melempar _hummm_ sesaat sebelum menyahut, "Kau punya dua adik lelaki, kan?"

Temari memejamkan mata sejenak. Pikirannya mengawang, berangan-angan. _Andai saja…_

"Aku tidak bisa."

Shikamaru bungkam.

Pertanyaan yang salah. Seharusnya ia ingat—seharusnya ia tahu jawabannya. Ia tahu seperti apa hubungan Sabaku bersaudara; si sulung Sabaku itu sendiri yang pernah tidak sengaja membocorkan.

"Kau tahu, Shikamaru?" Pertanyaan Temari memecah bungkan yang disodor sang pemuda. "Dalam teori perkembangan manusia, ada satu teori psikoanalisis yang diajukan Erik Erikson. Jika teori psikoanalisis Sigmund Freud adalah Teori Psikoseksual, teori psikoanalisis Erikson adalah Teori Psikososial."

Pemilik punggung yang gadis sandari itu masih sibuk mengetik. Tak menyahut. Tentu saja ia tahu. Mereka satu kelas.

"Kau ingat, menurut teori Erikson, kita termasuk tahap yang mana?"

Shikamaru menjawab singkat, " _Intimacy vs Isolation_."

Temari terkekeh. "Kau ingat, rupanya. Padahal kerjamu di kelas hanya tidur."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Bagaimana tidak hafal jika Teori Psikososial Erikson adalah materi yang hampir tidak pernah lepas dari penjelasan dosen sejak mereka masih tingkat pertama?

"Menurut Erikson, tahap ini dialami individu pada usia dewasa muda, dimulai sejak umur sekitar 18. Ada beberapa teori yang menyebutkan bahwa dewasa muda dimulai sejak umur 20 tahun dan umur 18-19 tahun masih tergolong remaja akhir. Teori lain menyebutkan bahwa remaja hanya sampai umur 18, berdasarkan pendapat bahwa anak adalah mereka yang berumur maksimal 18 tahun. Ah, toh pada teori Erikson disebutkan tahap _Intimacy vs Isolation_ dimulai sejak umur 18. Kita yang hampir 20 tahun berarti sudah sejak lama memasuki tahap itu, kan?"

Lagi, Shikamaru tak menyahut. Ia pernah dengar bahwa wanita biasa berujar hingga 20.000 kata per hari. Biarkan saja Temari memenuhi kebutuhan 20.000 kata per harinya tersebut.

Nyatanya, detik selanjutnya hanya sunyi yang angkat bicara.

Sang tunggal Nara melirik ke belakang. "Fase intimasi tidak selalu hubungan romansa, meski keinginan atau krisis yang dialami, menurut teori, memang cinta. Kawan dekat juga bisa, kan?"

"Yap."

Tangan Shikamaru berhenti mengetik. Memeras kegeniusannya beberapa jenak. Memutar fakta yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini atas keberadaan Temari. Biasanya, Temari bersama Konan. Mereka cukup akrab untuk terbiasa makan bersama di waktu luang dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya dengan mengobrol. Namun, kali ini Temari justru mengekor padanya seusai kuliah.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Konan?"

"Hmmm … sebut saja begitu."

Shikamaru tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia bukan orang yang terlampau ingin tahu masalah orang lain. Toh kalau Temari ingin, gadis itu pasti bercerita padanya. Sadar tidak sadar, Temari telah menjadikan dirinya sebagai tempat pelarian masalah apabila gadis itu tidak mampu bercerita pada Konan.

Lagi, konversasi memilih tidak melibatkan diri. Hanya ramai suara jemari Shikamaru beradu dengan papan tik laptop yang menghampiri telinga. Sesekali diselingi embus napas yang terlampau keras atau gumaman tidak jelas dari arah sang gadis. Mereka sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri; Shikamaru dengan tugas esainya dan Temari dengan dunianya.

Mendadak Shikamaru berjengit. Menyerukan nama pelaku, kaget sekaligus tak senang, "Temari!"

Sang gadis acuh tak acuh. Tekuk kedua kakinya turun, menyentuh lantai, melipatnya ke samping. Tangan kanannya tak berhenti, justru kian erat memeluk pinggang sang pemuda.

Wajah sang pemuda memerah. Y-yang benar saja, ia tidak pernah seintim ini dengan lawan jenis!

Temari sadar pemuda dalam peluk satu tangannya itu kini membeku di tempat. Ia jelas menyadari punggung pemuda itu yang menegang serta lenyapnya suara berisik adu jari-jari dengan papan tik. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, sulung Sabaku itu justru melingkarkan lengannya yang satu lagi di pinggang sang pemuda.

"Hentikan, Temari."

Nada suara Shikamaru berubah drastis. Temari mengenalinya. Itu nada suara yang muncul menggantikan nada malasnya yang biasa apabila pemuda berkuncir satu tersebut sedang serius. Nada berat yang, entah kenapa, selalu Temari sukai. Gadis itu sampai mengabaikan sama sekali nada peringatan yang tak alpa menyerta.

Sadar peringatannya sia-sia, Shikamaru langsung meraih kedua lengan sang gadis, bermaksud melepaskannya. Kalau perlu, ia akan melepaskan secara paksa.

Nyatanya, Temari tak berontak. Gadis itu diam saja kala pelukannya Shikamaru lepaskan. Kedua tangan gadis itu segera berpindah ke punggung sang pemuda, mencengkeram pelan kemeja jins biru tua yang Shikamaru kenakan. Shikamaru tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi ia yakin gadis itu kini menumpukan wajah pula ke sana, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pembatas.

Gadis itu menggerung pelan.

 _—_ _gerungan menyedihkan._

Napas kembali dihela. Pacu adrenalin di tubuh Shikamaru mereda; mengendurkan otot-ototnya, mengendurkan bahu tegapnya.

Dalam hari ia sibuk bertanya-tanya, _seberapa dingin keluarga Sabaku, sebenarnya? Lebih tidak harmonis dari yang selama ini dipikirkannya … kah?_

Yang keluar dari sela bibirnya justru pernyataan singkat, "Seharusnya kau cari pacar saja, Temari."

"Tidak minat." Serak. Meski begitu, baik Temari maupun Shikamaru memilih abai. "Kalau ingin, sudah kuterima tawaran Sasori waktu itu."

…lantas kenapa gadis itu bersikap begitu intim padanya sedari tadi?

"Kalau aku yang menawarimu, apa kau akan menolak juga?"

Gerung tidak jelas Temari berhenti.

"—bercanda." Shikamaru menutup laptopnya. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal mencari tempat menumpang wifi kampus untuk mengirimkannya lewat surel. Sayang sekali ruang himpro tidak terjangkau wifi. "Sekarang bangun dari punggungku, aku mau mencari wifi."

Temari manut. Bersamaan dengan sang pemuda yang memasukkan laptop ke dalam tas dan bersiap-siap keluar ruangan, ia ikut merapikan diri. Pakaiannya pasti berantakan sekali. Dan, oh, sepertinya wajahnya juga.

"Kau mau ikut keluar atau tetap di sini?"

"Tentu saja ikut keluar. Memangnya hanya kau yang ingin menumpang wifi gratis?"

Shikamaru mengedikkan bahu. Dagunya terarah ke pintu, menyuruh sang gadis terlebih dahulu keluar. Di antara mereka berdua, dirinyalah yang merupakan anggota himpro. Ia harus melipat kembali meja dan merapikan ruangan seperti sedia kala. Temari hanya mengikutinya saja tadi.

Sekali lagi, Temari menurut tanpa bicara. Ia bergegas keluar ruangan dan mengenakan sepatu. Dengan sabar ditunggunya Shikamaru mengunci ruangan himpro dan ikut memakai sepatu.

"Omong, omong, Shikamaru … kalau aku menerima tawaranmu, bagaimana?"

"…huh?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **Himpro** : **Himpunan** **Profesi**. Organisasi di bawah BEM fakultas yang mewadahi mahasiswa suatu jurusan/program studi sesuai keilmuan. Himpro setiap prodi biasanya cuma satu, tapi di kampus saya, prodi Kedokteran Hewan, karena besar, himpronya ada banyak; ada yang fokus ke unggas, hewan domestik, dan lain-lain yang saya lupa saking banyaknya. Sampai enam atau tujuh, kalau nggak salah.

 **Sigmund Freud** (baca: /sigmun froid/) dan **Erik Homburger Erikson** (biasa disebut Erik Erikson atau Erikson) termasuk dua nama paling dikenal di ranah psikologi. Teori perkembangan manusia ada banyak, di antaranya dua teori psikoanalisis mereka: Teori Psikoseksual Freud dan Teori Psikososial Erikson. Teori Psikososial Erikson sendiri merupakan perkembangan teori Freud, walaupun fokusnya lebih ke perkembangan psiko-sosial manusia sesuai namanya. **Teori Psikososial Erikson** ngebagi perkembangan manusia jadi 8 tahap sejak individu masih bayi hingga lanjut usia, dengan adanya capaian atau krisis tiap tahap. Salah satu tahap namanya **_Intimacy vs Isolation_** yang dialami dewasa muda dengan capaian/krisis di tahap ini yaitu cinta. Di tahap ini, individu punya **kecenderungan fokus buat ngebangun hubungan dengan orang lain**. Kalau berhasil, dia akan punya hubungan (intimasi) yang baik dengan orang-orang tertentu atau bahkan seluruh lingkungannya. Lengkapnya boleh tanya mbah gugel :")

Ada perbedaan dalam beberapa teori soal **batasan umur remaja dan dewasa**. Ada yang menyebutkan **dewasa** dimulai **sejak umur 18** , ada juga yang menyebutkan **sejak** **umur 20** dan masukin umur 18-19 ke fase remaja akhir. Menurut undang-undang di Indonesia sendiri ( **UU No 23 Tahun 2005 Tentang Perlindungan Anak** ) dan **BKKBN** , **anak adalah individu yang maksimal usianya 18 tahun**.

 **Dr. Louan Brizendine** , ahli neuropsikiatri, penulis buku The Female Brain, yang nyebut kalau **perempuan menggunakan sekitar 20.000 kata per hari** dan laki-laki cuma 7.000 kata per hari.

.

lel penjelasannya banyak banget ya :') kalau masih ada yang bingung sama inti fanfic ini, penjelasan sederhananya gini: Temari lagi di tahap dia pengen ngebangun intimasi sama orang lain, tapi dia justru bermasalah sama kawan deketnya, Konan, dan nggak punya pacar. ditambah hubungannya sendiri, di sini, nggak terlalu baik sama keluarganya. akhirnya dia lari ke Shikamaru, padahal mereka nggak ada hubungan apa-apa kecuali temen. gitu.

tadinya ini mau dimasukin ke vignette, tapi akhirnya saya pilih pisah aja, gatau kenapa www mungkin karena ada konten(?)nya dikit wkwkwk

...btw ini harusnya saya belajar buat ujian malah ngefanfic /^\

 _darkBlue 47_ — _29/10/2017_


End file.
